my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fukanō Igyō
"Alright. We'll take it from the top, but just this once. My name? Fukanō Igyō, I was born with the quirk Hold My Beer, and for 12 years, I was the one and only Red Baron. I'm pretty sure you know the rest: I got into popularity polls, hit ranking number 5, saved the city some more... and then I got booted from the hero business when officials caught me drinking hard alcohol to prepare for battle. Things took a turn for worse, I now live off mead instead of actual water, French Bread gets me high since I haven't smelled something so good in decades, yet I've took it well. A Hero is supposed to smile, even with fear... right? Actually, don't answer that. I got sick of the damn mantra years ago." ''- Fukanō Igyō, 20XX '''Fukanō Igyō '(Kanji: 不可能 偉業, English: Impossible Feat) is a former Pro-Hero, currently a thief. Kicked out of the hero business due to his quirk relying on drugs in order to function (Which sent a bad message to the public), Fukanō quickly lost his control over his life. Using his quirk, Hold My Beer, to take part in and win, sometimes lose, bar fights and bets, Fukanō quickly gained notoriety as a public stuntman, known by the name Redneck, a spin off of his hero name Red Baron. However, Fukanō's financial troubles have lead to him being too poor to afford beer and the like. To make ends meat, he had recently began stealing national treasures and has become a public enemy. His most prized achievement is the theft of the Apollo 17 Moon Rock during it's transport, and his sights are set on stealing the Declaration of Independence (A la National Treasures). Appearance Fukanō is a fairly tall man, at an age of 37. He had rough, tawny hair that's rarely kept neat, and a modest anglo-style beard. His eyes are a greenish-yellow combination, and most of this is hidden under his helmet, earmuffs, and one-hole balaclava. In recent years, Fukanō has gained some weight, and no longer sports an overly chiseled musculature. Hero Costume TBA Personality On first glance, one would see Fukanō as a serious and overly rigid person, expecting those papers by Friday, 8:55:56 AM or you will be fired. In reality, Fukanō has simply stopped giving a care since he was kicked from the hero industry. Having a jaded outlook on life, he no longer believes in the fact that heroes should smile, no matter how much they are hurting, even snapping at people who try and cheer him up with the sentence. He's not all snappy, though. Fukanō enjoys humor and often thinks of hilarious pranks for his friends to try out or for him to get a laugh out of. However, aside from pranks, Fukanō can't trigger laughter in any way... at least, while he's sober. Most of his humor is grounded into realism, making him a bad comedian. Upon drinking a sufficient amount of alcohol to activate his quirk Fukanō becomes an energetic powerhouse. Bouncing off the walls every second and loudly screaming is his method of letting people know it's party time, metaphorically and literally. He also becomes incredibly reckless and cocky, as a result of his quirk safeguarding him from possible damage that would be the result of someone attempting to perform the stunts he does, even if mimicked by someone with the ability to copy abilities. However, when his quirk ends, Fukanō actually ACTS like he's drunk and tired, rather than drunk and crazy. He often botches the spelling of words in his hangover state and acts very stupid. Ironically, however, hangover Fukanō is a much better smooth talker than his sober self or even his drunk self. Many a woman has been swayed by his words... if they can stop laughing from the little sense the words even make. He doesn't refer to himself as a former number 5 pro hero, as he feels he does not deserve that satisfaction of being a number 5. Instead, he calls himself "A guy who needs a break... and a hobby.". He despises his Red Baron persona and would much rather be called Redneck. It is apparent that he is impatient and has issues with taking orders from authority, as when he was stationed in border patrol during service he spent most of his first year trying to get accustomed to filing paperwork and being told what to do, which often lead to him becoming so bored he'd drink a cocktail of wine, kvass, mead, and vodka and going ham. Powers and Abilities Quirk Hold My Beer is a mutant class quirk that transforms their liver into a stimulant powerhouse. When certain substances are introduced into the body, they are taken straight to the liver, transforming the substances into a really strange mix of dopamine, testosterone and adrenaline. The hormone cocktail is then sent up to the brain, where all systems related to physical activity go into overdrive, severely enhancing it's user's strength, agility, flexibility, reaction time, endurance, and in case of injury, durability. Usually, once the quirk is activated it's user instinctively says 'Hold My Beer' before performing something either stupid, reckless, insane, or all of the above. During this drugged up phase of mania, the user is capable of doing seemingly impossible physical feats either silently or with a lot of angry screaming. Said physical feats may be in terms of combat badassery, or parkour. Sometimes, it may even by breakdancing or dodging. Hold My Beer's physical enhancement is so strong that once, Fukanō wrestled and won against a bear while high on Dr. Pepper. However, Hold My Beer has some rather dangerous weaknesses. While the durability is greatly enhanced, the effects of injury still take place. If it's user were to get their arm torn off, they would notice. Furthermore, Hold My Beer's effects wear off when the user either sleeps off the effects or naturally becomes sober. During a period of time after Hold My Beer wears off, the user is left in a state of delirium akin to that of a hangover, where they are left extremely vulnerable, relying on allies to cover them while their body recovers from their drunkness. Below is a list of alcohol and substances that can trigger the quirk, and their slight effect variations. Physical Abilities Aside from his coked up drunk rages, Fukanō has some physical skills as well. * Hysterical Strength: '''Fukanō appears to experience the effect a lot more than usual, even if he isn't in danger. Hysterical Strength is a phenomenon Tricks And Stunts This is a list of all of the attempted stunts Fukanō has successfully or unsuccessfully executed. * '''The Shotgun Rowboat: '''A simple trick. Fukanō boards a boat, cocks 2 semi-auto shotguns, and shoots at the water, using the recoil to push himself forward. Double Action weapons are the most reliable for the Shotgun Rowboat. * '''Faraday Gloves: '''Strapping a car battery onto his back and putting the coils onto 2 chainmail bracers, the electricity arcs around his fists, allowing him to have electrical HANDS. If a normal person did this, it would be more likely they would get electrified, but with Fukanō's Hold My Beer quirk numbing the pain, he can easily run around and punch people with the most ridiculous amount of static shock. * '''Bird Box: '''Fukanō wraps a bandana around his eyes and just runs forward. His quirk takes over and does it's best to try and keep him out of danger, which results in the stunt concluding in hilarious places, like at the top of a pine tree, underneath someone's bed, in the Sahara Desert, and once on top of a plane wing. ** Fukanō does not condone doing the Bird Box unless in a safe location. "For the love of god, Leave it to the people who were IN THE MOVIE." - Fukanō, 20XX. * '''Hold My Bleach!: A failed stunt, Fukanō was experimenting with stuff that could activate his quirk. French Bread? Yes. New Car Smell? No. Coca Cola? Yes. Bleach? HELL NO. When Fukanō attempted to drink it, he gained a temporary stomach aneurysm. * 'Uni-Cone: '''Fukanō grabs a construction cone and blows into it's small end, announcing the incoming insanity. He then sticks his head into it and starts running, bashing people in the face with it. By far the most random stunt. * '''Overkill: '''Strapping external power packs to his back and lifting two massive GE M134 Miniguns, Fukanō attempts to move 10 steps forward while firing the beasts. In his drunken state he is hysterically strong, allowing him to hold a massive machine of death with some effort with only one hand. Quotes Sober * ''"Brave, smart, lucky. You will still fall." * "How's it going, buddy?" * "This is mine now." * "Oh, my zest for life? It's up my a**." * "Some people call you ugly, I call you a potato that had offspring with an avocado." * "You look like an old man with constipation." * "Did I tell you about the time I stole the Apollo 2 Moon Rock? No, because there was no Apollo 2." * "Why did the chicken cross the road? It was a millennial." * "Trashy. I like it." * Quirk * "Oh, Y'all motherf-ers are about to die real soo- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHA!" ''- Fukanō discovers the wonderful invention called a GE M134 Minigun. * ''"HERE COMES FUN!" * "Aight, that's it. Hold my beer, Imma bout to do something awesome!" ''- Quirk Activated * ''"I AM HAVING A GOOD TIME!" * "Show me ya game faces!" * ''"BOOPER DOOPER, A-HOLES!" ''- Fukanō discovers the equally exciting M32 Milkor MGL * ''"Go away, Smelly!" ''- Normally said after beating someone away with something heavy, like a shovel. * ''"Now your face looks like the inside of a butthole, Another perfect job by Igyō Plastic Surgery" ''- After destroying someone's head. Trivia * Fukanō, while he jokes about having osmophobia (the fear of smell), actually has a real fear: Autophobia, AKA Monophobia, the fear of being alone. ** Strangely, He is also Gamophobic, fearful of being married. This leads to a running gag that Fukanō is asexual, when in reality he is straight. * For someone who is a heavy drinker, his liver is in decent condition. * Apparently, Fukanō's type of woman is someone who doesn't object to him getting drunk and just enjoys his chaos. Unfortunately, almost NOBODY is willing to put up with whatever drunk invention he has. * Fukanō's hangover self has a few moments of genius. ** He once designed a kill switch for a Boeing 737 Max 8, even though he has never seen one except on news. This kill switch was designed to allow manual control over the plane, but it works as well as any EMP device... if Fukanō can make a device to control the kill switch. ** He created a new type of howitzer mortar with the ability to shoot down large planes. ** He made an edit to the Live Action Aladdin genie so it actually looks more like the Genie and not Will Smith. * Fukanō pronounces whale as H'Wale. This is a reference to the Youtuber Jacksepticeye, who also pronounces Whale in a similar matter. * Bizarrely, he can get high off smelling fresh bread. It doesn't activate his quirk, but, as he says, "It smells good enough for my hands to shoot crows." * His character is an amalgamation of the youtuber Jacksepticeye, Rainbow Six Siege character Bandit, Spider-Verse's Peter Parker (The jaded one), Garfield, and Lightning McQueen from Disney Pixar's Cars. * 2 years have passed since Fukanō was kicked out of the hero business. When he was banned from performing hero duty, he was 35. * There is actually no records of a Moon Rock from Apollo 17 in the New Jersey Lunar Displays. Fukanō stealing them is the author's fanon explanation of why.